


All the Time

by shinigaby



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigaby/pseuds/shinigaby
Summary: Bella Swan move to Forks and Rosalie Hale's world shifts. Bella dreads having to deal with any of the challenges facing her as she starts this new life in this new town, but she trusts the Goddess and knows her path is here.





	1. Chapter 1

Bella climbed down stairs into the living room and sighed as she went out the door for school. Her first day had been tough, she had never been the center of attention back in Arizona, and couldn’t probably handle multiple days of attention. Of course she wanted friends, but she’d always struggled in nurturing friendships because of her damn introverted ways.

“Angela, Angela, Angela. Matt, no, Mike, Mike, Mike. Ben, Ben, Ben. Jessica, Jessica, Jessica. Don’t fuck it up, Swan.” 

Repeat a name tree time and you’ll never forget it, Renee had told her when she was younger. Always a little scatter brained when it came to socializing, Bella had needed all the advice her extroverted loud mom had to give. But now the bird was flying solo, training wheels were off and she would need to fend for herself and hopefully build a social life on her own.

Just thinking about a social life exhausted Bella.

 

The day at school had been going pretty well. 

“I’d stick with a salad today Bella, they’ve serving pasta with the weird meat sauce as the main course today.” Angela whispered this to her ear, sending a shiver down her spine at the unexpected intimacy. It was sweet that she whispered, hoping not to hurt the feelings of the lunch lady. 

“Yes, I think I’m definitely craving salad” Bella glanced down at the meat sauce, and turned on her heel over to the salad bar, following Angela. She’d like a friend like Angela, a considerate person was always good to be around. Bella smiled as she arranged her vegetables, because she felt lucky. 

 

“Don’t look right now, but Rosalie Hale is staring at you.” 

Bella stilled at Jessica’s comment. She couldn’t remember who Rosalie Hale was supposed to be, and she felt bad asking.

“More like glaring. What did you ever do to her?” Mike leaned forward expectantly, and Bella decided to answer honestly.

“I don’t know her. Which one is she supposed to be again?” To her surprised, the group around her laughed.

“The gorgeous blonde one, Bella” Angela answered with an incredulous smile. Bella whipped her head and searched for the blonde at the Cullen table, her eyes first landing on a stoic looking boy, searching again and finally settling on the most beautiful girl she’d even seen. 

Yesterday, when Jessica had introduced the group, she’d noticed pale Edward with the great hair, and the rest had seemed like a pack of incredibly unapproachable cold statues.

Bella was fully aware Rosalie was now intensely glaring right at her face, but she allowed herself four second of admiration. One, unblinking golden eyes. Two, no wedding ring. Three, intense stare but the lines of her face were soft and angelic. And.. four. Intimidating, bursting with rage. Huh. Bella turned back to her new friends who were now talking about plans for the weekend with a puzzled look on her face.

She shook it off fast though, and joined back into the conversation. She wouldn’t be joining them for study group, because while yes she was definitely interested in being part of a study group, that would prove helpful in the future, she needed these days off to settle. 

Bella did not look back once at Rosalie, but her witchy intuition let her know that the blonde vampire kept staring at her back the whole time. She’d have to deal with that, ugh. 


	2. This one is about the weather and Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bella/Rosalie is coming. Just not quite yet :)))

Fall in Arizona was always disappointing. Watching the north of the country cozy up with hot drinks, and comfy jackets made Bella jealous. Finding magic made Bella feel like she belonged for the first time, but during fall and winter time she still yearned for a cold place. Her heart told her that’s where she belonged.

But while Bella looked forward to getting to experience the colder seasons when she decided to move in with Charlie, the reality was she was not used to living in houses that got this cold if you left the window open over night. It felt wonderful to pull up the covers at the foot of her bed early in the morning and feel surrounded by warmth. And when she got up that weekend morning and rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower, she practically levitated over the cold floor with a giddy energy in her stomach. The world outside of her cover was sharp and cold, so she decided on a hot shower.  
But when she got out of the steamed bathroom the cold bit at her skin, so she rushed back to her covers and snuggled in.  
This feels good.  
It felt right.  
She might repeat this mistake of letting the shock of the cold hair hit her after taking a hot shower, only to then snuggle her covers. Or maybe she’d get a long fluffy bathrobe.  
“You’re a genius Swan” A sticky note and pen flew to her hand she wrote ‘get a fluffy robe’.  
On the same not was a to do list for this weekend, reading over it Bella felt a rush of energy and determination.

Bella mentally listed some ingredient she’d need to pick up for the protection spell she had planned for this weekend. Moving to a town already populated with supernatural energies had not been her plan, but she’d work with what she had. And she'd continue working on her plan.  
The vampires seem to not be feeding off human blood, but even if they were nice neighborhood vampires, she’d feel a lot better after she’d cast some protection spells over her home, herself, and her dad.  
Her grandmother’s creature book was on her desk opened to the vampire section.  
Thinking of her dad, Bella suddenly remembered that somewhere in her bag she had an amulet for him. A note on giving it to him went into the sticky note list.  
Making her hand into a fist, she carefully laid her other hand over the fist and opened it. She was feeling lazy, and knew she shouldn’t use her tricks in vain, but she wanted to examine that the amulet was intact. The pocket watch was now in her palm, and the inscription on it had been made by a witch she’d met in the Arizona desert. Liliana had taught her a lot, and by far the most powerful and precious object Bella owned was this object. It was perfect for her dad, to keep him safe from anything he might encounter at his job, because it was full of luck. Bella took a moment to appreciate the glitter and sparkle of the precious golden tendrils of dumb luck swirling behind the glass on the watch.  
The blonde beautiful vampire flashed in her mind. There was a renewed feeling of determination inside of Bella at the memory of Rosalie glaring at her. She’d felt intensely intimidated when she caught the vampire’s gaze. But her mind rationalized her fear quickly and she had been able to ignore her.  
Rosalie Hale wasn’t just an intimidatingly beautiful woman though. She was a vampire, a creature with gifts from the Goddess. A soul inside a nearly indestructible vessel. And her glaring tipped Bella off that maybe she wasn’t friendly. But if Buffy spent too much time contemplating her future with every beautiful woman she met, she'd never get anything done.  
For this weekend, Buffy had a list. And just in general, she had a plan. Bella was gonna do everything in her power to avoid them, and repel them.

…….

That Sunday night, after a weekend of hard work, Bella handed her father the pocket watch while they were watching tv. She made him promise to always carry it on himself.  
“It’s a good luck charm.” He smiled one of his small smiles, that Bella was sure came from deep in his heart.  
“You are your mother’s daughter.”  
“Just… promise me you’ll carry it.”  
Charlie made a noise of affirmation. Bella’s heart felt warm. Of course living with her dad like this was new, but it didn’t feel new. It felt like finding a kindred spirit.  
There was a ding from the timer in the kitchen. Bella had sacrificed a deer yesterday, and tonight she had made a venison roast.  
She took the roast out and checked the internal temperature. “Dinner’s ready Charlie” She called out.  
While they were silently eating, Charlie sat up and cleared his throat, “I think you’re really gifted Bella, this meal is really special. I guess what I really want you to know is that I’m thankful to have you here. And I’m proud of you. That’s all.”  
Bella smiled and reached over to squeezed his hand. Neither of them were huggers. Neither of them had a way with words. She wanted to say she loved him, but she was sure they both knew that just from the warmth fullness in their heart this night. The love in the room strengthened the protection dome around their home, and feeling the protective magic sing around her, Bella smiled contentedly.

.........

"The Cullens are staring at you again." Angela whispered in her ear. Bella first looked at the worried expression on her new friend's face and felt touched. And when she turned to look she saw that her friend had been mistaken. The lean guy, and the two blondes were not staring, they were glaring at her. And from the slight blur her witches eyes saw around their mouths, she could guess that they were talking about her. 

She had dragged Angela to lunch early hoping to eat and then bounce. She was trying to stick to the solution she'd come up with this weekend of staying away from the problem. But they seemed to be thinking the same. Avoiding them when she had to share the school building was gonna be tough. She didn't deserve this. And it sucks to know a group of people are talking about you, see them doing it shamelessly, and not be able to listen or go up there and make them stop. 

With an idea building in her mind, Bella turned her body to Angela and leaned in, making sure to glance continuously at the group of vampires as she spoke. "Back in Arizona I grew up with a guy in our class who had a lot of money. He was really spoiled and when he saw someone he didn't like, he would stare them down. I'm not saying that these Cullen kids are spoiled or rude, **I don't know anything about them** , but it is getting weird isn't it?" Bella made sure to put intention behind her words, and to speak low but not too low.

"Aw Bella I can tell they're making you uncomfortable. I don't know them either, but this is the first time they've ever shown an interest in someone. I really didn't imagine they would be this strange and rude towards someone though." Angela grabbed her hand, and squeezed it. Bella smiled at her and felt endearment toward the girl in front of her. 

"It makes me uncomfortable for now, but hopefully if I just ignore them they'll leave me alone. Hopefully they'll start acting normal, like everyone else in this school who forgot about me after my first day."

Angela laughed, which caught Bella by surprise. "Do you really think people aren't still interested in you?"

"Name one person who's interested in me... Actually please don't. And tell me what we were talking about before we came in here, I wanted to say something but I forgot."

Angela looked at her straight on with a small smile of her face, and after a small pause seemed to decide something. "Do you want to go dress shopping with me this weekend?"

"I don't think I'll be picking up a dress for myself, but I'll give you my terrible fashion advice if you really insist."

Angela turned to her lunch with a smile, and right before she took a bite of her sandwich she said "And after we can go to dinner. Just the two of us." 

Bella bit down on a cherry tomato and nodded a few times as she chewed. Once she swallowed she responded seriously, "Okay Angela. It's a date." 

 


	3. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We spend some time with Rosalie. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing Nano for my own original story, but I'm also writing a couple thousand words for this story. It's kind of a rule not to spend time editing this month, but I had to do some light editing before posting this.

The moment Angela Webber comforted Bella Swan over the discomfort the Cullen’s were causing her, Rosalie felt an overwhelming sense of guilt invade her heart. 

She now not could stop thinking about how strange and rude their behavior could seem to an outside perspective. Rosalie had never been particularly concerned over humans thinking her rude, in fact she preferred to keep them away by projecting a dismissive and uninterested attitude.

But this specific situation, where alongside her brothers she was essentially just making an innocent teenage girl uncomfortable for no apparent reason, this specific scenario was not up to par with who she wanted to ever be, it did not meet her strict standards of decency. 

And upon further self assessment she had to admit that she didn’t have a strong enough reason to go out of her way to make this specific girl uncomfortable. Her mind had focused in on this Bella Swan and she’d been weak enough to not monitor her own behavior. She’d hated her just as soon as it became clear Edward was struggling not to kill her, because in that moment Bella had threatened the peace in her life. And so she kept staring, fueled by anger, but also something else. 

Bella initially threatened the peace of her life, she made a ticking time bomb of Jasper, and has ruffled the most stable person in her life in Edward, even in a room full of people her blood sang out to all of them. 

But the more she stared the more special the girl seemed. Her skin was pale, but Bella had a glow about her that made her seem warmer than everyone else. And the blood was fragrant and full of life, Rosalie had worked hard in medical schools controlling her thirst. But if she just indulged and took a deep breath near the girl she was sure she would be tempted.

When Alice said “Bella feels like a catalyst, but for what she I don’t know. I can’t see her future. She’d not a vampire, and she’s not a wolf. She’s an anomaly.” Rosalie took the threat seriously. But the truth was the girl had done nothing to them. Less than nothing, she had paid less attention to them than every other person in the school. 

 

Before Bella and Angela’s conversation about them, Rosalie had heatedly argued with her concerned family that it wasn’t morally wrong to have resented Bella, but now she did have to admit that acting out against the girl for doing nothing was wrong. 

Rosalie tore her eyes away from the pair of Angela and Bella, hearing Bella say “it’s a date” just before she made a concerted effort to stop listening in. She looked to her side, increasingly frustrated with herself. But before she could dwell on any self deprecating thoughts, she caught Edward, still glaring. 

The fury that took hold of her seemed to have filled her lungs with air, and out of habit she released an angry exhale. _Edward you asshole_. Edward’s head turned sharply to her, and it seems he began to tune in to her thoughts.

“Calm down Rosalie, and do what you were about to do OUTSIDE”

She turned to nod at Alice, and with as much subtlety as possible dragged Edward outside. Her family closely followed. 

 

After yelling at Edward for a few good minutes outside Rosalie felt a lot better. 

“I can hear your yelling in your mind, you don’t need to waste your breath. And I agree with you.”

“I’ll do what I want, also it’s good for you to suffer through it twice, it builds character. And you clearly need to be stronger. I can’t believe you’ve let your desire to kill get this bad. Go hunting, hell we should all go.”

“You’re right Rosalie. I thought I could be strong. But the scent of her blood… it calls to me like no one ever before. I should have gone hunting right after meeting her, but I thought I could… be in control. ” Edward looked extremely pained making this admission. 

Rosalie softened slightly but was still deciding whether to stomp his foot or hit the back of his head when she said, “Your arrogance has always been annoying, but this time I’m ashamed to say we both went too far. And in our folly we turned our discomfort into anger.” 

And in a special act of vulnerability, but necessary to inform the rest of the members of her family about the intensity of her own regret Rosalie said, “I feel bad for the girl.” Edward knew this already, but this came as an uncharacteristic confession to everyone else. She didn’t feel much towards any humans in all the years they’d lived together.

 

“And if it’ll make you feel any better… I will apologize to the girl when I’m back from hunting.” Edward took a step towards her as he said.

Surprising him, Alice, and even herself, Rosalie’s immediate response was a slap to the back of his head. “Back off Edward. I’ll do the apologizing.” 

 

 

The night’s in the Cullen household were a time of solitude for Rose. She had spent so many years alone without ever finding a mate, that she had grown used to her independence. Of course she had the cars she fixed up with Emmett, and she loved spending time with Alice and falling into deep conversations with Jasper. Even discussing literature with Edward was part of her social routines.

But it was only when she learned to live in her solitude, to utilize her time alone to somehow move the world around her forward, that her life became better. And now she needed some alone time. Bella had made her think of her past as a weak young girl, but Rosalie also inevitably ended up haunted by the possibilities she had back then. Before she’d become frozen. Alone time usually helped her dispel depressive episodes because it was time of intense research and study, of actively moving forward with the world.

Rosalie had found that the study of medical research was the tool available to her to help propel her forward and onward. She could not spend eternity dwelling on a life not lived, on the what ifs, when in front of her eyes was the published journal piece from an esteemed group of researchers who believed they’d revolutionize cancer treatment. Or plenty of the other revolutionary studies and fields she followed. Human and Vampires working together to keep the world alive, to relieve the mounting pain of diseases. Saving lives, saving souls. That’s why her talks with Carlisle were eventually her favorite. After the years of feeling anger and pain and even some hate, she had found a real kindred spirit in Carlisle, a man with moral as rigid as hers, with the passion for healing. She told him about her plan to apologize and was happy he not only approved but looked proud of her.

 

......

 

 

Eager to get the dress shopping part of her date over with so that she could instead go eat sweet treats with a pretty girl, Bella casually asked Angela exactly what her dream dress would look like. And five minutes into looking she cast summoning spell. Sticking her hand into a rack she said the spell and she pulled out a satin lilac mermaid dress with sweetheart neckline and some tasteful beading.

“I can’t believe this Bella, it’s perfect. Are you a fairy godmother?” Angela beamed at her with a sparkle in her eye. 

“Yes, what gave me away?”

Bella smiled back at her and the two had what is widely considered to be ‘a moment’. 

“Anyway I think I’ll try it on, just wait here?” 

“If that’s where you need me.” 

Angela blushed and immediately turned around and Bella felt her own smiled widening. 

Bella waited by a window seat while Angela tried on the dress behind some curtains. She spotted a pair of gloves that she figured would be appropriate for casino theme and looked really nice.

“This dress is really comfortable isn’t that amazing? Oh and it has pockets can you believe!” Angela came out and looked at herself in the mirror, and Bella looked at the reflection appreciatively. Bella approached her and turned to face her, 

“I know you didn’t say anything about gloves, but I found these...”

“Bella they’re really pretty, and actually kind of perfect for casino night..” Angela smiled and gingerly put in the gloves. She posed and said “ta-da! So what do you think?” But before Bella could pay her date a much earned compliment, a serious voice interrupted them. 

  
  


“Hello there, you’re Angela and Bella right? Very nice dress by the way.” 

Rosalie had decided to follow Bella this weekend on a whim. But her brain had quickly rationalized her behavior. This setting, outside of school and away from incompetent and meddling family members was the best setting to get her apology done and over with. The fact that following Bella and apologizing today would mean interrupting her date was unfortunately necessary. Rosalie kind of tried but in the end couldn’t feel sorry about it.

“Hi!” Angela looked starstruck, Bella genuinely surprised.  “And thank you.” Angela seemed immediately shyer. She was also now clearly confused and she was not alone in her confusion.

“Yes, hello. What brings you here?” Bella asked in what she tried to make sound like a neutral tone hopefully masking the annoyance and nervousness she was feeling. She was unsuccessful and instead sounded weird, which made her wince internally. In her mind she tried to think of how she could keep Angela safe and effectively defend herself. It was suspicious for this vampire to be here, and it was annoying that she was interrupting her date so darn politely. 

“Well I’m here for a dress of course. I found mine. ” Rosalie smiled in what she hoped was a friendly way. She succeeded. And she also held up a big shopping bag inside of which was a dress she had just randomly picked and bought. 

“Well that’s good... it was nice seeing you” Bella practically dismissed the Vampire, she needed to put some space between the vampire and Angela. Being rude usually drove people away even if they wanted to stick around. It sucked to be rude in front of a date. But Bella felt more uncomfortable to have a vampire this close to her and her date in a city so unfamiliar to her. Unfortunately the vampire seemed to not take the hint.

“Was there something you wanted talk about Rosalie” Angela kindly asked helpfully and politely. 

“Yes actually. I don’t know if this is too much to ask but could we go get a cup of coffee and could we talk? I have a few questions for you” Rosalie truly just wanted to talk to Bella, and when she posed the question she looked straight at Angela, but she left her invitation vague and inviting as an attempt to not seem like her usual rude self. 

“Could it wait? I don’t mean to be rude,” Bella was totally being rude and dismissive, “but we’re kind of the middle of… well, a date.” Rosalie felt annoyance, but also a bit of respect for Bella. 

“It seems I’m the one who has been rude, I’m so sorry. But how about this, I’ll treat you two to coffee and ask my questions very quickly and then buy you a second round on my way out” Rosalie didn’t really plan to stick around that long, but Bella was very good at complicating everything apparently. Her instincts of self preservation were much stronger than any other human Rosalie had met, it was impressive and inconvenient. 

“Oh okay sure, let me just change out of this and go to check out.” Thankfully Angela was a sucker for kind words coming out of a pretty face. Angela rushed towards the changing rooms, leaving Bella and Rosalie alone. Finally the moment alone Rosalie had been looking for was here and the vampire wasted no time and got to the point of her visit.

“This whole time, I actually wanted to apologize to you Bella Swan” Rosalie saw no reason to not go straight to the point and keep it short and simple if possible. Bella was caught of guard and stepped toward Rosalie to listen closer, tilting her head in interest. Assessing the situation Bella arrived at a quick conclusion that the vampire was clearly not a threat today. 

“Apologize for what Rosalie Hale?” 

“For the strange and rude behavior my family and I have directed at you. I realize it might have made you uncomfortable and I apologize on behalf of my family and also personally for my own... strangeness.” Rosalie was not just honest and serious, she was also being vulnerable. She was feeling very big today, lucky human.

And this sincere apology shifted Bella’s perception of the woman in front of her. Her eyes softened when looking at Rosalie and she felt pressure around her heart. When she’d read the creature book section on vampires she hadn’t imagined that they could be so open with their emotions. The intensity of their gaze had been stressed, but despite the warning, Bella was entranced nonetheless.

“Thank you Rosalie.” Bella was at loss for what to say, just like when she was younger and struggled with social interactions. She thought about how she was feeling and after a pause said, 

“I really appreciate you saying saying all that.”  Rosalie’s word not only relieved the pressure of thinking of them as a threat, but it also made Bella feel more secure in approaching the problem of their coexistence more head on. She wanted to ask the why of it all. Why the glares? Why an apology was even necessary? What she had done to earn the scorn of just three of the vampires? But she would hold off, because she had just decided that she would visit the Cullen house this week and sort their business out. And mostly she would hold off because she was still on a date, with a girl who deserved her full attention.

The three started walking to a nearby coffee once Angela approached the two with a big shopping bag of her own and said,  “I’m ready for that coffee.” Rosalie was surprised to note that neither girl seemed overly annoyed at her interruption of their date at the moment,  _ They sure got over their annoyance fast. Maybe there’s no real chemistry between them… I maybe even saved them from an awkward time  _ Rosalie though. 

  
  


Once they were sat down in a secluded table at the back with their hot drinks in hand, Rosalie asked Angela about joining the school paper, which earned her a surprised look from both girls. Of course she had no intention of following through with Angela’s suggestion, but she had ask something. Shortly after agreeing to talk to another teenager about joining, which would never happen, she excused herself. 

And to be fair she strongly considered and all along meant to leave them alone. But she was mildly invested in the date now. And she saw no evil in indulging her curiosity of how it went. 

So she followed them. 

Besides, in the completely unlikely chance she was caught hovering, she had left her gloves in the floor below the chair she was sitting on. It was extremely unlikely they would spot her but humans were nosy, and Bella was special, you could smell it on her, so Rosalie couldn’t be too safe.

Rosalie saw them chat over coffee about their music taste, noting that Bella’s taste was kind of boring, and in every sense very unlike her own. When they were done with their coffee they walked to a secret location Bella had picked. On the way there they joked with outlandish guesses of where they were headed. A pony farm. Bungee jumping, and for the first time Bella got a chuckle out of Rosalie for her excellent acting skill pretending to have been found out and admitting that they were indeed headed to a hardware store. Her extremely dry delivery tricked even the vampire. 

The true destination was very sweet, and completely the sort of attention a kind girl like Angela deserved. A genuinely good surprise. Bella had brought her to a gallery full of photographs by different Seattle artist. And from the alley outback, Rosalie heard Angela excitedly talk the most she had ever heard her talk, about the pieces and her own inspiration and dreams. 

And suddenly Rosalie got a bad feeling, not guilt but something like it, a discomfort that grew the more she listened in. Rosalie was about to leave, to let them have the privacy they deserved but then she thought about how far their car was parked and how late it was getting. So she stuck around. That choice meant that when Angela took Bella outside to the alley and kissed her like her life depended on it, all Rosalie could to was look away and focus on some different sounds. It was a strange feeling, an ache that filled or rather emptied her inside. There was jealousy for sure, but exactly why Rosalie was not sure and had no intention to explore why. Maybe all this time not finding a partner had made her bitter and jealous. Rosalie shook her head and willed herself not to think of partnership, nor love. She waited and when the time came followed them to the car and then let them drive on their own. 

  
  


What Rosalie couldn’t know is that the real end of the date happened in Bella’s car on the ride back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Bella and Angela date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but it's just where it naturally seemed to end.

“I wanted to say… thank you Bella. I never imagined.... Never imagined I’d ever have a date like this and you are really sweet but-” Bella saw Angela struggle with her words, and with a sad smile and shake of her head she interrupted her.

“But we’re better off just friends, right?”

With Angela smiled with relief and nodded shily. “We both gave it a shot, and we really tried. And I mean that kiss was great, you were great, but there’s something missing. I’m really sorry.”

“Angela don’t worry... I think I know exactly what you mean. I really think we’re a great team.” Angela nodded in full agreement, but her body language was still nervous. The air was thick with discomfort. Bella tried to infuse calming energy into her next words to get rid of the awkwardness, because definitely didn’t want this date to wreck their friendship. 

“But not really romantically right? I think we deserved a shot, but now that’s it done how about we move on. Is that okay with you?”

Bella stopped outside Angela’s house. It was a shame to not have the spark with this person who just seemed to flow so well with her. 

The two were thinking those same things. 

And they shared a moment staring at each other, “One last try couldn’t hurt?” Asked Angela, and Bella nodded. They leaned towards each other and Bella captured Angela’s lips in this time a gentle battle, sweet and slow moments. 

Their kiss get sweet and it flowed but there was no intensity that made them want to deepen it. Angela pulled away first a sad smile on her face. The held on to Bella’s face, searching for something, but it seems she didn’t find it. “I’m gonna go inside now. Thanks Bella, and I’ll see you around.”

Bella drove away with real worry covering her face. She wanted to clear things up with Angela, to text her and ask her if ‘see your around’ meant things would not go back to how they were. Bella wondered if she would still have a friend when she went back to school, and her paranoid mind began to suspect that perhaps Angela had been testing her at the end, and she had failed. 

Magic had changed many things in Bella’s life. She had spent her teen years searching for something, and with magic Bella found out finally why she never fit in the regular world. She found herself. But she still had trouble befriending regular people her age. 

Meeting Angela, someone who fit so well with her, was special. A gift from the goddess. That’s why she’d thought of this date, but having her just as a friend would be special enough. Losing this possible friendship worries her, and her old insecurities seemed to resurface that night.

Bella went to sleep that night worrying about Angela, about her prospects of friendship. But her very last feeling was actually a sense of relief, at getting to have more time to inspect Rosalie and being able to write her off as a non-threat. That last though allowed Bella to dream deeply and without nightmares. 

  
  


Bella needn’t have worried about Angela. 

Sweet and kind Angela. 

When Bella had parked her truck and started reading next to her truck, Angela was the one who yelled at her asking her over to their group. Bella happily complied.  And later at lunch, Angela had sat next to her, still maintaining their side conversations, now even whispering into her ear with a new sense of intimacy but without romantic overtones. 

When Mike had started complaining about the special treatment he was sure his English teacher awarded the Cullen kids Rosalie and Alice during the class they shared together, Angela whispered into her ear that mike had a huge crush on Alice and he had once tried to grow his hair like Jaspers. “But his curly hair grew upwards, and the other girls teased him too much. I’ll send you a picture later. ”

In her mind Bella pictured a Mike with a small blonde fro, trying to woo Alice Cullen and chuckled. She was sure his accusations were bull. The vampires were probably very old, and any academic gifts they had were a result of their long time on earth. Sure, it was unfair to be measured against older smarter people. But they weren’t technically cheating. 

Bella had been staring at Jasper this whole time, trying to mentally photoshop Mikes face onto him with hilarious results. And the blonde was now staring at her, catching her looking. Bella’s curiosity, turned into awe. But the logic in Bella’s witch brain clearly told her awe was not an appropriate emotion. So Bella broke eye contact and tried to focus on their conversation of her table about the school paper and Rosalie possibly becoming a writer for it. 

While she nodded along with others thoughts, she shielded her mind and cast a protection charm on herself. She wasn’t sure, but she would bet money that she had just been magically manipulated somehow by a vampire. Which was odd, and gave her an excuse to up the ante of her vampire research. 

As far as the section on vampires specified, vampires should not be able to wield magic. But that had sure felt like magic.

 

The next period in biology, Bella sat alone, and as she breezed through the class assignment, she allowed her mind to wander and ask questions. Of all the magic, why mess with her emotions. It’s was an odd type of magic to target someone with, and of course it was odd for a vampire to wield it so powerfully. She couldn’t really classify it as an attack, because it was so harmless. In her daily reflections Bella always cast a basic protection charms over herself, but for a vampire to overcome the charm most certainly meant they could wield magic. 

  
  


Later at home, Bella dipped an old fashion pen into ink and included her own experience, as soon as she started writing in the blank space, more pages appeared as if anticipating the length of her submission. And when she was done she reread over the whole section one last time, to see there was an  _ implied _ threat in the information shared by her ancestors that would dissuade her from going to Port Angeles tomorrow. 

And then possibly to visit the Cullen home too.  

After he reading, Bella made her way to bed. In the morning , after she had exchanged greeting with Charlie she mentioned. 

“I’m going to Port Angeles with some friends today, and then to back to their house for a late lunch.”

“Who’s house? What friends?”

“The Cullens.” Bella used that cryptic answer to make Charlie believe that she’d have company on her trip to Port Angeles. He didn’t know she could defend herself in the mean city streets. 

She figured telling her father, an actual human, about her plans for the day would complicate the situation for the Cullen’s who seemed to be intent on not gaining attention from humans. 

This was her last fallback defence in case they decided to harm her. 

She had magic and protections, but if it all failed in facing these magic savvy vampires, she would still have her father at the station, expecting her to come home safety from the Cullen home.

 

Charlie Swan raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “Keep you phone on you like always, and let me know if I’ll be eating dinner alone.”

“I doubt I’ll stay that long, but I’ll keep you updated. Speaking of dinner, I made lasagna a few days ago I was thinking we could have it for dinner, it’s frozen in the fridge.”

“Sounds great Bella... thanks kid.”

Growing up Bella had always known her way around the kitchen, but after the awakening of her magic she had become specially savvy at baking. She liked to celebrate the Sabbaths with different festival appropriate loaves and preserves. 

Now that she was living with him, Charlie would eat well.

She had yet to find a local source of quality produce native to this area, but that was pretty low on her list at the moment. 

Top on her to-do list today was going to purchase some rare books. Second was visiting the Cullens.

For extra measure of security, Bella texted Jessica, a girl she was certain would spread her business all over school. “Hey do you want to hang out right now, grab breakfast together at the dinner with Angela?” The three made plans through text and soon Bella was drinking teas and eating a protein scramble while she tried to coax some literature debate out of a chipper and very caffeinated Jessica. 

Angela would indulge Bella outside of class regularly in conversations about books and music, but Jessica despite being pretty smart insisted in avoiding any remotely academic topics of conversation. Bella’s great idea today was for the three to start a book club and Jessica reluctantly agreed, but then backed out when she began to hear Bella and Angela’s picks.

“Okay you know what? Have your fantasy and sci fi book club, just count me out. It’s not a book club if it’s just two people.”

Bella looked at the time and began to take out her wallet. The two other girls were halfway through their meal. “You’re right Jess. Please know you’re always welcomed to join, but for now maybe if I ask Rosalie to join as our third member, she might legitimise our book club.”

Bella counted her money making sure to include a generous tip and waited for the immediate question from Jess.

“You’re going to see Rosalie today.”

“Yep, I’m going to return some gloves she dropped the other day. Oh and I guess also to humbly ask if she might want to read some fantasy books.” Bella showed the dainty gloves, which were clearly not at all for the cold and really just for the fashion.

“Who wears gloves in this day and age? The Cullens are too weird.” Half the dinner turned to look at Jess, who was getting progressively louder in her outrage over gloves. 

“Yes they are weird huh. I gotta run. I figured I’d give it to her before she went out and bought another pair. I imagine they are for her prom outfit.”

“I think they look classy, and I think I might want some that go with my dress.” Angela and Bella laughed at Jessica’s unimpressed face, and then as the wheels kept turning Jessica seemed more confused. 

“You already bought your dress?? You went shopping without me?” Jessica’s voice was shrill now. And then simultaneous using the exact same words and speaking perhaps a little too loudly since half the dinner again turned to look, Angela and Bella responded, “we weren’t shopping, we went on a date.”

“A date with who?” Jessica asked confused, bless her heart. 

“With each other.” The two answered again in unison. They laughed at the whole taking in unison and then looked expectantly at Jessica who still seemed confused. Angela with a mischievous little smile added, “but we’re not dating”

“You went on a date with each other but you’re not dating each other?” The confusion was starting to give way to incredulous frustration. 

“We dated but decided to be friends.”

“How did I not know about this?!” Jessica was angry now and with another exaggerated glance at the time, Bella turned to Angela and said “I trust you’ve got this under control, see you both at school” Bella smiled and bailed, only catching Angela weakly saying, “you’re the first person after Rosalie Hale, who know about this, does that make it better?”

 

The important part was that her friends and her father and pretty soon most people Jessica texted regularly, and the half of the people at the dinner who seemed very nosy, would all know she was headed to the Cullen home right now. 

That didn’t make her any more safe, but it sure as hell made her feel better. 


	5. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella visits the Cullens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I've been rereading some old chapters to try my hand at a little something called continuity (I'm not very good) and I called Bella by the wrong name twice (I called her Buffy LMAOOOOOO).   
> I'm trying to at least do one chapter a month, but this month I had two ready so here ya go.

Bella stood up and stretched her body in a quiet and empty corner of a public library. She put the book she was reading, which she had marked up using sticky notes, inside her bag. It wasn’t a library book of course. It was a book on local native american legends, in which she found some illuminating local vampire and apparently werewolf legends. She’d have to reconnect with little Jacob one of these days and feel out his aura. 

But it seemed that historically vampire’s tended to populate the Forks area. So confronting them and trying to establish a claim on the town as her territory would be stupid. This was their territory and  _ she _ was the one who needed to gain their favor. That was wrong too though. Because if the legends were truly accurate, the magical creatures who had legitimate claim over this territory were Quileute werewolves. 

On the bus back home, Bella thought about delaying the meeting with the Cullens.  _ But that’s not necessary. Nothing’s really changed. I was never going to barge into a vampire lair and make unreasonable demands. I just want to introduce myself and ask for some space. Vampires are weird to humans and witches perhaps are even more strange. But together, next to each other, humans are bound to sense something off about us. And after all the reading I’ve done today, I still just want some space. _

But of course Bella had a lot more questions now. Magic fascinated her, and these beings were at their core full of mysterious new magic. The most mysterious of all magic was the reason they could talk, and move, and live yet still be dead. The magic of death is what kept their souls inside their chests, and their aura’s glowing brightly like all humans around them. 

But today was not the day be curious and ask questions. First Bella had to make contact with the whole coven. 

 

Pulling into the house Bella wondered if the vampires would notice the magical heat that surrounded her from the heat charm she was wearing on this specially cold and cloudy day. She had walked to their property from town, and needed the charm to keep warm. They’d find out it’s magical origin either way today. 

In her light backpack she carried only her wallet, her new books, and a clear plastic bag with Rosalie’s glove neatly folded inside. Funny enough, the vampire bought the same pair of way too expensive gloves Bella had offered Angela. 

She figured that her loud steps on the gravel path had already warned them of human approach. So it was a little off putting to have to wait a whole minute for someone to come to the door after she knocked.

Alice Cullen smiled at her through the glass door and quickly opened it. Boy was she gorgeous, specially when she smiled. Bella let the heating charm fall away, as she found she was suddenly sweating. Bella was nervous. 

“It’s Bella right?” Her voice was melodic and bright. Like a real life fairy, only a lot less scary. 

“Yes. I’m Bella Swan, nice to officially meet you Alice. Is Rosalie here?” Bella stuck out her hand, and shook the ice cold hand. She did not flinch, and Alice’s smiling face did not react either.

“Great meeting you! Yes, she's somewhere in here. Come inside, I’ll go get her.” 

Bella stepped into the Cullen home and shamelessly looked around when Alice around the corner. Very modern. Clean lines. Overall a very cool home. The luxury of the setting did not help calm her nerves, but it distracted her.

When Alice came back with a confused and defensive looking Rosalie followed behind her, Bella quickly took of her backpack and brought out the gloves. 

“You left these…”

Rosalie approached her, still confused, and grabbed the bag.

“Thank you… Is that all?”  _ Kinda rude, but fair enough _ . Bella thought.

“No, that’s not the real reason I came all the way here.” Bella felt her heart rate increase when she made eye contact with Rosalie, so she tried to stare off into the fireplace. She spoke slowly, and intensely now. 

“I actually wanted to speak about something a little more delicate with you.” Alice took a big step back into the hallway, and Bella saw her movement from the corner of her eye and quickly corrected herself, “I meant with all of you. Your whole family.” 

Now the two vampire’s were confused. And worried. 

“It’s important. And I’d rather explain in front of everyone. Your… parents too.” Bella injected some magic into her words, and the two became even more confused, but Alice nodded and went away. 

Those few moments alone with Rosalie did not help Bella. The blonde’s stare was very intensely monitoring her, trying to solve her.

In her mind Rosalie was trying to remember if she’d read of any instance where a human possesed a gift like a vampire would before becoming a vampire. Because Bella’s last comment felt imbued with a power like Jaspers, powerful with suggestion. But Bella’s increasingly fast heartbeat meant that the human was still very much alive, not a gifted vampire. 

Bella felt the urge to whistle to pass the time, but she willed herself to just quietly look around, looking anywhere but at Rosalie for fear of catching her gaze again and having her heart jump out of her chest with nerves.

The more she thought about the vampire in front of her, the faster her heart beat, which had not been the case at home. Because while she could be cool thinking about her from the safety of her room, or from her corned of the crowded and big school cafeteria, being this close to her alone was thrilling. And nerve wracking. 

Alice soon walked back into the room with almost everyone in tow. Bella noticed that only the guy with the great hair, Edward, was missing. She might allow herself to ask why later if everything went well, and why he seemed to specially dislike her. But if he was in the house, according to her grandmother’s creature book, his vampire hearing might hear her words. 

Bella cleared her throat and stuck out her hand to the oldest looking man with blonde hair, who still didn’t look that old. 

His aura was unlike any Bella had ever seen before, not because of its color but because of the intensity of the golden yellow-orange burst around him. 

“I’m Bella Swan. I’m new in town. I’m a witch.” Bella said these things as she shook his hand. The way she delivered the information, in short bursts, was not at all how she planned to. 

A lot less cool and composed. 

_ That’s okay, I just need to calm down  _ Bella though. 

“Hello Ms. Swan. I’m Carlisle,” 

“and I’m Esme,” 

“and this in my family. I imagine you know what we are.”

“A Vampire Coven. I mean, yes I know what you are. It it okay to call you vampires? Is that term cool with you?”

To answer her, the sweet and also stunning woman called Esme stepped forward with a warm smile, “We’re a  _ family _ of vampires, yes.”

“And your eyes are amber because you don’t drink human blood.”  _ Reign in the bluntness you crazy witch _ Bella thought to herself. 

This was a theory Bella had, but the agreement she had in mind hinged on this theory being correct. She was pretty sure she was right in her assumption, but she stated it out first thing just to be sure. At this point most of the other people in the room were unnaturally still, with only Carlisle and Esme making conversation with her. 

Esme nodded her head and answered. “Yes. We don’t drink from humans. Here sit down. Forgive us for our bad manners, we don’t often get living guests. Emmet, bring Ms. Swan something to drink.” Esme led Bella to wide and comfortable white couches. “We only have water and coffee.”

“Just water is fine, thank you.” 

“I met a witch a long time ago Ms. Swan.” Carlisle sat next to her in a comfortable position, and his relaxed posture almost made up for the stiff vampire’s standing near the walls, unnaturally still and quiet. 

“Just Bella is fine.” 

“Bella. I also knew a Bella once, I’ll tell you about her once day. Anyway, the witch I met hated vampires, and was not likely to be in a room alone with one, much less a group of them. It’s very brave of you to come here. But I also am certain it’s lucky for us that you are willing to make friends with vampires.”

“And that is what I’m here for. Just to be clear. I mean you no harm. And I sincerely hope you mean me and mine no harm.” These words Bella addressed to Rosalie. Maybe because it was Rosalie who took responsibility and apologize in behalf of her family a fews days ago, maybe that was the reason that Bella mentally prepared to have her conversation with the vampires go through Rosalie. She assumed it would be Rosalie who would take charge. But when Carlisle and Esme walked in, Rosalie had taken the back seat. And Bella was left to face a very pleasant but new face. 

“We don’t harm the living.” Carlisle spoke clearly, with conviction, and with her magic Bella knew he spoke with truth. 

“Thank the goddess.” Bella sighed in relief as she finished assessing Carlisle’s honesty. She sat back a little, but her eyes made their way to Rosalie… and Alice and Jasper. Who all were still rigid and worried. 

“Forgive my family, until you,” as he spoke, Carlisle motioned with his hand for them to sit, “until today they were not aware that witches are reality in our world.” 

“I’m not opposed to answering some questions if you want,” Bella said tentatively, “in return for you also indulging my curiosity.” Bella tried to smile invitingly, and she was sure she failed. 

 

Rosalie walked human-speed to the couch. Alice had immediately agreed to answering question on behalf of all of the family, and while Rosalie wanted to argue, she trusted Carlisle’s judgement. So she sat down but did not take her eyes off Bella. Who was still awkwardly smiling. 

They caught each other’s eyes and Bella looked at her lap. Her lips moved but nothing came out, like she was rehearsing what she would say. And then she boldly looked at Rosalie.

“Why the glares? At school I mean.” 

Rosalie wanted to tell Bella about Edward. But her logical mind stopped her. If a witch could be a threat to a vampire like Carlisle implied, she couldn’t betray her brother like that. Possibly putting him in danger just to indulge a pretty girl was not acceptable. Even if her instincts wanted to be truthful, she could not spill. So instead of lying she just didn’t say anything, shook her head and looked out the window.

 

Bella her chest constricted as Rosalie silently denied and ignored her question. She could not contemplate the weird intense blow that this response dealt because Carlisle answered her instead. 

“Edward, who is a son to me, has an unexpected reaction to your blood. Your blood sings to him unlike any other before.” Trying to soothe the weirded out Bella, Carlisle continued “He’s been in control of his thirst for a long time, and I have full confidence he will overcome this challenge” 

Alice pulled focus and shot the first question at Bella, “Can you fly?”

“Goddammit Alice, you waste the first question asking THAT nonsense?” Rosalie burst out.

“I cannot fly” Bella thought about the answer and gave them a coy smile, “but maybe one day.” 

 

“Why Forks?” Bella was having trouble forming long sentence due to the nerves, but she was working herself towards presenting the agreement to stay away from each other in public. 

 

And for what feels like hours but couldn’t have been too long since it was still light out, the family shared their stories with her. Rosalie interjected only to correct every once in a while, but generally seemed deeply uncomfortable with the sharing of information. 

When they vaguely told Bella about their treaty with the Reservation, she made a mental note to head over there next week. 

Alice, Carlisle and Esme offered up personal information, which endeared them specially to her, and because of their openness Bella shared some personal information too. She told them she knew them to be vampires as soon as she saw them, that her grandmother had taught her enough to know the basic about them. The speed, hearing, blood drinking, and that they avoid the sun. Of course she didn’t mention the spells listed for use against vampires, and definitely did not mention her family books. 

And Bella did not ask all the questions she had thought of these past few days.

 

At this point, after learning of their vegetarian philosophy, and understanding the strong sense of morality that ruled their actions, Bella felt confident in proposing some ground rules. 

“When I came here I certainly didn’t expect for you and your family to open up to me like you have. For that I am truly thankful. But I do have a request I still would like to present to you all.”

“Go ahead.” Rosalie and Carlisle said in unison. 

“I think we need to keep away from each other in front of the humans. I don’t mean to be rude, but already having a group of vampires at the high school might raise suspicions, to add a witch to the mix would definitely get the humans asking questions. The magic in both our races intimidates some humans, and attracts others. Being near each other or involved in any way in public settings, specially in a town as small as Forks, is asking for trouble.” 

“But I have so many more questions for you. And new one’s pop up all the time. And with what you’re asking I won’t be able to approach you at school to ask. It’s not fair.” Alice said quietly. 

_ Aw buddy me too I have loads of questions too! _ thought Bella.

“That's a good idea, Bella” Carlisle said, largely ignoring Alice’s little complaint. “I think I speak for all of us when I say that we can agree to fulfill this request. In public, we must do our best to stay away from Bella.” Carlisle nodded at his family with an expectant look, and then each nodded at different speeds, Rosalie just nodding once when his eyes landed on her. 

“However I would be remiss in my duty as head of this family if I didn’t invite you to dinner and try to win over your friendship. As I told you, the last witch I met was not interested in keeping contact with vampires, and I have many questions about this magic you talk about, and claim is  inside of us.” Carlisle’s warm smile was impossible to refuse. 

“I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” Bella said this in her awful attempt at a transatlantic accent, and despite the amused and surprised faces of the vampires around her, Bella immediately regretted her choice. That is until a chuckle burst out of Rosalie Hale.


	6. Chapter Six

“Thank you… For the gloves I mean”

Rosalie had waited a week before she approached Bella. She waited until Bella was alone in the library after school, and after an awkward hello, this was how she started their conversation.

Bella looked around and then reluctantly looked at Rosalie. She seemed nervous. _Good, fear is a smart response_ thought Rosalie.

“Yeah, of course.”

Rosalie quickly chose to sit opposite Bella even though the chair next to her was closest. She prefered to look at her.

“We’re still on for dinner at your family’s home next week right?”

“Yes. That’s still happening.”

“Okay, great. So...So what is this about?” The vampire in front of her seemed to swallow, and Bella held back a smile as her brain processed the reaction. There was no need to swallow nervously when you were a vampire, Rosalie Hale was just too used to the drama of human reactions.

“I want to know you.” Bella felt her heart skip a beat, and from the flash of a smirk on Rosalie’s face, she heard it loud and clear.

“About my magic?” Rosalie knew Alice had cornered Bella regularly when she was certain they were alone, and asked all sort of questions about magic this past week. That had majorly annoyed Rosalie, but before she could lash out and reprimand Alice, Edward had intercepted her. He had told her if she was so jealous of Alice spending time with the witch, she should approach her. “Ask her about her goddess. You know I can’t.” Rosalie had smiled at the request but her amusement died off as she realized Edward was serious in his request.

  


“Yes I’d like to know about your magic. And… about you. Your beliefs. I want to know you.”

“You want to talk religion?”

“Humor me.” Rosalie didn’t actually want to talk religion. But she’d do this one favor for Edward and then he’d owe her a favor in return. And an Edward favor was essentially an open ended promise.

“Okay shoot.” Bella said, a thrilling shiver running up her spine when the vampire leaned into the table, closer to her.

Rosalie had been religious for the majority of her existence, and when she became a vampire she had been sure her consciousness would join her soul in hell one day. She still pretty much believed that, and but over the years she’d become less obsessive over the judgements of preachers and institutions. Right now she just wanted to get Edward’s inquiry over with.

“Tell me about your goddess.”

Bella thought about it and then something seemed to click in her mind. She wanted to think up of the simplest way to explain to such a smart and old being the ideas behind her practice. So she leaned down below the table with purpose and pulled out a book from her backpack.

“This is a pretty good resource if you want to learn more about my beliefs. What’s else?”

Rosalie took the book gently and set it aside.

“Was it true what you told Angela about the douchebag from your old school?”

Bella was surprised by the question, but answered quickly since it was an easy one.

“Yes. I didn’t get picked on back home though. Just ignored. It’s natural for humans to avoid unusual people like me. It’s also natural for them to reject us, but I’ve been lucky.”

“Must have been quite the shock to come to small town like Forks then… you’re a star in this school.” Rosalie liked Bella’s little smiles when she was amused.

“I’ll be old news soon. And if they won’t leave me alone, I’ll hex them.” Bella made a lazy circle with her index finger, like she’d seen fake tv witches pretend to cast.

This whole time Rosalie had held her gaze. To be honest, all the intensity of staring into the vampire’s eyes had made her feel giddy, lightheaded, even a little drunk. Bella felt way too relaxed.

“It’s nice talking to someone openly.”

“I agree. We should do it often.” Rosalie said. She knew this little friendship would be playing with fire. Carlisle had made it clear to his family that the last witch he knew could burn vampires to a crisp with just a look.

And it was very likely Bella could do the same.

So the family had all been informed by their leader that the witch was no toy. But Rosalie never once considered toying with the woman smiling at her. Toying with innocent women was not in Rosalie’s nature. Actually, for the first time in what felt like forever, Rosalie felt a spark inside of herself whenever she heard Bella speak, or felt her eyes on her, or looked at her glowing face.

 

“What about you Rosalie? What do you believe in?”

Rosalie felt compelled to be truthful and to open up to the witch, and she wondered if it was some sort of magic. But her logical mind did not protest, so she answered,

“I believe in God. And in science. I’m not sure about magic yet.”

Rosalie thought that maybe this challenge might get Bella to show her a trick. And she was right.

 _She’s really pretty_ Bella thought. Despite her nerves, her hand was not shaky when she held it out to the side of the table, and leaned towards her knees, trying to make sure her little trick would be concealed. The library was empty but _you can never be too careful little witch,_ is what she had been taught.

This wasn’t real powerful magic, it was a trick Bella had come up with to amuse herself when she had been lonely. The hand, and the body language were all a big distraction, the actual magic was simple. She tricked the person’s eyes, she did not actually manipulate light and weather to create the tiny rainbow glittering in her hand, instead the quick words she whispered manipulated the light around Rosalie’s eyes.

After whispering some quick words, Bella  allowed herself to look at Rosalie’s eyes and felt her heart skipped a beat at the wonder in them.

The vampire had probably been listening to her heartbeat, _God how embarrassing_ , because she quickly caught Bella’s gaze after the heartbeat irregularity.

 

And growing more sure in her knowledge of the effect she had on the witch in front of her, Rosalie leaned into the table, set down an elbow and rested her head on her hand. Bella was interested in her every movement, the witch’s hands now clenched and on her lap.

“What were you reading?”

“Wuthering Heights.”

“Dreadful isn't it?”

“Actually… I kind of love it. I tend to like love stories, specially from the Bronte sisters... Why do you dislike it?”

“Love story??? Did you read the book Bella?”

“I sure did Rosalie. A few times actually.” Bella said, a bit put out.

“Well then you should know it’s a torturous, depressing, sad little piece of fiction. Reading and well really just thinking about it put me in a bad mood.”

“Well... sad love stories are still love stories. I guess the ‘depressing mood’ is part of it’s charm for me. I can’t really disagree with your critique.” Bella smiled. “You’re right, it’s kind of… well very depressing, but very few other books have taken hold over me, over my emotions like this one.”

And then, right out of a television series, Bella’s stomach growled, punctuating an end to Bella’s little speech in the worst way.

“You need to eat.” Rosalie said, as she stood up.

“I guess I do. Let’s do this again sometime?” Bella really wanted Rosalie to say yes. But Rosalie really didn’t want to let go of Bella’s attention.

“Let’s get you some food. My treat.”

Bella considered it, and despite every nerve in her body wanting to say yes, she said, “It’s not a great idea to be seen together in town.”

“That won’t be a problem. We can pick up some pizza, I hear most people like eating it. And I know a place where we won’t be bothered by the humans.”

Bella nodded at Rosalie, and they gathered their things and walked the empty school hallways together. They walked in silence, looking ahead, a delicious tension building near where their arms brushed each other every so often.

“You shouldn’t call everyone else the humans. It sounds weird.”

“Warmbloods?”

“I have warm blood. Also, that’s even more weird. No.”

“Muggles?”

“That’s cute. Maybe.”

“Where do you think you’re going? We’re taking my car.”

“I can’t just leave my car in the parking lot. I need it for tomorrow morning. Just go ahead and I’ll follow you.”

“Absolutely unacceptable. You’re riding in my car, and you should know I can get you your car home easily.” Rosalie lightly touched Bella’s arm and led the reluctant witch to her vintage car, which she had named Babydoll.

Rosalie felt electric when she touched Bella. She felt a rush unlike any other. Not the rush from hunting, not the rush from feeding. And this whole crazy plot, of feeding the witch and keeping her by her side for the day, was a huge indulgence fueled by this electricity. Rosalie loved Bella’s attention, Bella’s eyes on her, the way Bella’s heart seemed to be so attentive to Rosalie’s every movement.

And talking to Bella, Rosalie felt very alive. Talking to Bella, Rosalie felt like she’d been sucked back into the timeline of the world, not just observing life from the sidelines. She liked the witch. And the witch liked her. It was thrilling, but she could also tell it was a dangerous game.

 

“You’ve made friends.” While the silence in their car ride was not uncomfortable, Rosalie desperately wanted to know what the situation between Bella and Angela Webber was currently. So she had to ask questions, but not be too obvious. This wasn’t a strong start.

“Yes I have.”

“Webber and her group.”

“And you.. Guys.”

“What?”

“You and Alice and Emmett. You’re my friends too... I hope.” Bella said, scrunching up her forehead in thought. “And maybe one day Jasper and Edward might be in the same room as me AND speak to me. A girl can only dream.”

“Are you and Angela together. You were on a date that one day.” Rosalie was pretty good at everything, but being subtle was never a strong suit. She was a bit theatrical for most of her existence, which meant surrendering restraint. And while she inwardly cringed at her own boldness, she soon grew expectant of an answer. From her glances at Bella, she could see a smile forming, which made the vampire frown.

“We’re friends, yes we went on that date, but we’re just friends. She’s really wonderful though.”

“Good. I mean, good for you. To have a wonderful friend.”

Bella ordered a few slices of pizza while Rosalie waited in the car. It had been a small victory to pay for her own meal, and while she waited for the slices to be reheated, she called Charlie and with less than ten words said between the two of them, she’d let him know she was with Rosalie, and wouldn’t be home until later.

Bella turned away from the window, and looked at her phone. She wasn’t really looking at anything, instead she was lost in thought with a dumb smile on her face. This was so odd, and so unexpected. But it was truly a gift from the goddess.

The butterflies inside her stomach. And her fluttering heart. And the gorgeous vampire sticking to her. It was all so unexpected. And so so exciting.

 

“I promised myself to avoid you all when I first saw you glaring.”

“That was a good plan. What happened?”

“I don’t know… You’re really interesting, I guess. I was even thinking of ways to repel you. Would garlic have worked?”

Rosalie smiled and answered, “No.” She thought about it and continued, “And I doubt you could repel us all. Specially Edward. Maybe soon he’ll get his instincts under control, but there’s little you could do to mask your scent to him.”

“Of course.” Bella said with wide eyes,

“It will take him some time, but he’s good.”

“No, Rosalie! Of course!!!” Bella said more excited.

“What?” Rosalie asked.

“I’m an absolute idiot.... Tell your brother he can come to our dinner this weekend, I know just the spell to hide my scent from him.”

“I will not.” Rosalie said easily.

“Wait, why?”

“I won’t have you test your little spell on him and risk your life and his control. It would be cruel. He just needs time, and to get acquainted with your scent. So bring an old tv shirt or something.”

“No… that’s weird, and it’s also very unnecessary. The magic I’m talking about doesn’t need to be tested, it will absolutely work. And even if in some bizarro world it failed, your brother is no threat to me.”

“Look Bella. We may all seem very civilized to you, in how we talk and interact with you, and lead our lives in society. But any vampire, even one as moral and the ones in our family, any vampire put in the situation that Edward is in…. Well we become the predator monsters we all are inside.”

“I can handle a vampire. I assure you.”

“You’re sure about this.” Rosalie said with incredulity.

“I know I can stop any vampire that comes my way.”

“If I may know… how?” Rosalie knew that the answer was fire, but her mind still could not believe that Bella could summon the kind of fiery power that could so easily end a vampire.

 

Bella finished chewing the last bit of crust and stood up. They were currently sat together in a bench in the middle of some woods. Bella was not sure where, she did not know the town and surrounding areas well enough yet. But she could tell the bench was probably made by the vampires, give the huge tree used to make the rustic structure.

Bella picked up as branch and it easily caught on fire upon contact and after she mouthed some words very quickly.

“There’s whole books filled with pyro spells of varying degrees of power, and any self respecting witch knows at least a few.”

“How did that not burn your hand.” Rosalie had stepped forward and caught her fingertips, which were still be a bit warm.

“I have a protection spell around me usually. Bullets and arrows and nukes and general bombs could still hurt me, but most falls or light burns aren’t too much of a worry.”

“Good.”

Bella could have asked for her hand back, but instead she let the moment drag on. The cool and soft skin from Rosalie’s hand felt good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments and kudos. on some later date i'm going to more closely edit this story hopefully, but for now please don't judge my writing too harshly. i'm just trying to get the whole story finished first. hope you enjoy this chapter, the romance is gonna start picking up i swear.

Rosalie had always been big on self reflection. She was hyper aware of her own emotions, and others’ perception of her.

And ye it all mattered greatly to her. So not only did she take care to maintain her appearance, but she also used a diary, to reflect on her inner self on a regularly basis and mark the passage of time.

That night, Rosalie wrote in her journal everything she felt and thought but couldn’t yet share act on freely,

_ ‘I like her. I want her.  _ _ I can’t be sure that this is more than _

_ After all this time, to feel this attraction for someone so different is really odd. I can’t help judging myself after I’ve spent time with her, because the attention I seek from her makes me feel like a fool. And yet everytime I see her I want to speak to her, to know what is on her mind and to tell her what’s on mine. I am a fool. _

 

_ She is a being so opposite to me, so full of life and light and possibility. Mystical where I am scientific. It fascinates me what she is, and now with my mind clearer I I feel guilty for monopolizing her time as I have.  _

_ But I’ve always been selfish.  _

_ So I will continue to hang around her.  _

_ I want her and if she will have me, I will keep choosing to be near her.  I like when her eyes land on me, and so carefully assess me from across the parking lot, and when I see something I like, I’m not to give it up.’ _

 

Rosalie stopped writing and re-read the last few sentences, and felt embarrassed. But the more she thought about Bella, the more she wished she could see her, so in an effort to be productive while she daydreamed, Rosalie went down to work on the latest car she was restoring.  _ God how I wish I could restore that sad old truck Bella drives _ , Rosalie’s thought was interrupted by an exasperated looking Edward, who flashed in and out of her garage to say,

“Emmett read your journal again. Stop writing these things down on paper, Rosalie. Type them into the computer and encrypt them so this doesn’t happen again, next time I’m tempted to not give you a heads up. It has to stop.”

Rosalie only heard the rest of that sentence from afar. She was already on the run, and by the time Edward had finished speaking, she had already smashed a wooden chair onto Emmett’s head.

“YOU. DON’T. INVADE. MY. PRIVACY. LIKE. THAT. YOU. ENORMOUS. IDIOT.” Each word was followed by a light push.  

 

After a scolding, Emmett and Rosalie sat in silence on the roof of the Cullen home. 

“I was going to tell you everything anyway.” Rosalie said.

“Sure you were. In fifty years”

Rosalie stayed silent for a minute, but then laughed. He was probably right. 

“This is good Rosalie. You finally found a girlfriend. This is a good thing.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Yet.” 

“Only if… only if she’ll have me… Which you already know NOSY!” Rosalie lightly pushed him again, this time more playful. While he tried to maintain his balance on the ledge, Emmett smiled wide anyway. 

He was excited and surprised to see this side of Rosalie awaken again. This was the vampire who saved his life and encouraged him to be daring and to embrace love. When he’d pursued her, Rosalie had been tactful and admitted that she knew about his sensuality and would love him forever in a way they were both comfortable with. It was only after a few years with her that he realized just how rare it was for Rosalie to be tactful. It requires great effort from her. But for him, she had been kind and unbelievably helpful. 

Rosalie was his closest family, and over the years seeing her give up on finding a mate had been depressing. She was still confident, and still fun, but she’d also slowly lost interest in humans, and was much too standoffish to even befriend other vampires outside their family. Bella Swan was immediately welcomed in his heart, simply because she awakened his partner in crime, opened her up to possibility. And with Rosalie paired off… Emmett’s heart felt hopeful and open to the prospect of eternal companionship for himself.

“This is really finally happening for you bro.” Emmett said, his very on-brand way to expressing his genuine happiness for her. Rosalie turned to him and smiled tentatively. A few moments passed in silence, and they saw Alice wave from below. They waved back. 

“When she said she knew of a way to help Edward and Jasper with their thirst for her, I believed her.” Rosalie was visibly uncomfortable as she arrived at this conclusion. The idea that just like she had walked into their lives and created chaos, she could then fix it all… it was extraordinary. That there could be powers held by the living that could tame their inner monsters. 

“Look Rose, don’t get too in your head about this. Believing in someone and liking them is good, stop judging your own feelings and thoughts… we already have Jasper and Edward to do all the judging for us. A really wise old lady once told be to live boldly. So be bold Rosalie.” 

Below them they saw Alice and Jasper hugging and whispering now. Emmett, unable to waste such a perfect opportunity, quickly reached over to the ledge, gathered up some snow, and threw five consecutive balls of snow at Jasper’s head. He missed of course, sinde Alice had picked up her husband and threw him to the side. But the snowball fight had begun. 

Rosalie shook her head and laughed, but walked away before the two overgrown children dragged her into their never ending snow spar.  

  
  


Liliana, her magical mentor back in Arizona,  had told Bella that this year she had to take great care of Renee. Bella would attract danger to Arizona this year, and this danger would end with Renee in tears. 

So Bella had encouraged her mom to travel with her stepdad, and had shipped herself off to Forks. Her one goal, her masterplan, was to keep her parents safe and happy this year. 

Changing Liliana’s premonitions was not impossible, but precognition was a messy and vague magical art that sometimes undersold and other times exaggerated the future. By removing herself from Arizona completely, Bella was sure that specific premonition could not come true, now she was just counting on the new future being a better one for her mom.

In all the worrying Bella had been doing over keeping her parents safe and happy, she never imagined she’d get the chance to find happiness, and that this new future might be a better one for her too. 

Of course Bella was looking for love. She was always deeply moved by classic love stories, and a few years ago, when magic was still very new to her, she didn't know better had skipped straight into romantic candle work. More specifically, she had skipped straight into the instructions to dress, spell, and burn a blush pink candle, eager to attract romance into her life. 

Her grandmother’s friend Lillian had just let her in on the secret, so Bella was brand new to magic and did not understand just how important intent was. So when al was said and done on her part, she had the unfortunate surprise that her vague attraction instead of her closest friend finally noticing her, she got a surprise kiss from said friend’s crush. And just like that Bella had sworn off magical aid in the romance department. Now she was relieved the candle had failed, because she understood that if she’d been specific with her intent, she would have harmed her friend and her own emotions. 

Despite that mishap, magic made bella feel powerful, it made sense, and being so different did not feel as awkward as before. With the newfound confidence magic gave her, she started taking chances. She naturally became a bit more brave. If she met someone she liked, she pursued them to figure out if there could be something more. She’d really only been of a handful of dates, but she felt more and more confident as time passed.

And then she met Rosalie. Who eclipsed everyone and everything, specially when she gave Bella her undivided attention. Rosalie who seemed to take pleasure in being watched by her, and would smiled in a pleased way when she caught Bella staring. 

Bella did have to admit that being caught staring gave her a bit of a rush. Before her confidence had evaporated, before Rosalie had started paying attention to her, Bella had never been the kind to sit and pine and stare at someone. 

Now she was struggling. In fact, she’d been so preoccupied with sneaking glances at Rosalie all morning and had completely missed Angela’s question.

“Bella?”

“Wait I’m sorry, what?” Bella said.

“Can you make it to tonight’s study group? If Friday’s are always bad for you I think all of us are okay with changing the date and time.”

Now Angela had Bella’s full attention.  _ They’d change the day for me? _ Bella thought, amazed. No one had ever been so nice and friendly to Bella without ulterior motives back in Arizona. And Bella knew for a fact Angela was not interested in copying her homework because the girl was very smart. Angela was just really a nice person.

“I can totally do fridays. Is it at your place Jess?”

“No, it’s at Angela’s. I’ll text you the address right now.”

“No need.”

“What? Oh right. Anyway, we’re just going to be covering bio this Friday because the test is coming up, so don’t bring all your other notes. Also what’s up with you and Rosalie?” Jessica asked a little loudly. She clearly liked the attention this question inevitably brought them from other student standing near them.

“What- what do you mean?” Said Bella, taken by surprise. 

“Did she agree to be part of your boring little book club?” Jessica elaborated.

Bella had actually forgotten to ask. And she really did intent to. I’d be a good cover if she were ever spotted talking to the Cullen’s. So she lied smoothly.

“Yes. In fact, a few of her siblings agreed to be part of it.” Bella said nonchalantly, she hoped. Bella could sense that Jessica didn’t believe her, but what caught her attention was Angela’s surprise. 

“I hope it’s okay Ang, that I invited them all to join.” Bella said apologetically.

“Don’t worry Bella it’s totally cool. I guess we should create some sort of structure then…” Angela looked overwhelmed, so Bella made a mental note to find a moment to speak with her in private and figure out how she really felt. This cover story was not worth making Angela (her sweetest nicest friend) any kind of uncomfortable. 

“Huh. Well whatever, we should go in to class.” Jessica said before she flipped her fair and walked ahead other them. 

  
  


That Saturday, Bella walked up the Cullen home and saw the door open, and Rosalie step outside. They exchanged soft Hello’s, and Rosalie held Bella’s gaze, a smile forming on her face. To an outsider their few seconds of eye contact would reveal that while Bella was the one who could wield magic, Rossie was the one casting a charm over the girl in front of her. Bella felt increasingly vulnerable, unable to decide to look away or to keep on staring and indulging herself. Rosalie chose for her as she stepped to the side to let Bella pass through the doorway. 

“Come in Bella. Everyone is waiting.” Rosalie had volunteered to accompany Bella for the night, like a bodyguard of sorts. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper all three smiled wide when she volunteered, Carlisle and Esme did not pay it any mind, they hadn’t heard about her crush (they’d been out shopping for ingredients). And Edward was perhaps too preoccupied with his own fears and doubts to notice that Rosalie was feeling very protective over their dinner guest. 

Rosalie led Bella inside and her hand hovered over her arm for a second to long. A second in which the two women looked at each other and Bella couldn’t help but blush. Rosalie felt pleased and then walked ahead. 

_ We’re like school children _ , Rosalie thought. She couldn’t help but few giddy being near Bella, her fingers still tingled. And taking a small inhale out of curiosity, Rosalie’s eyes widened as she identified the scent of Bella’s blood. It was the strangest thing she’d ever experienced. The scent was still there, but it was dull, like stale sparkling wine, delicate but not enticing. While Rosalie found she did not like this modification much, it was a relief that the magic worked. 

Edward looked pained when he saw Bella, and Jasper was stiff and clearly not breathing. Rosalie inched closer to Bella which only surprised the witch and made her maintain a permanent blush. Which would have spelled trouble had she not masked the scent of the blood rushing to her cheeks. 

“Hello.” Bella waved.

“Hello dear.” Answered Esme while stepping up to give her a gentle hug, pulling back and smiling at Bella with twinkling eyes. The rest of the Cullen family greeted her but were warily focusing on their most volatile members.

“It’s really okay. You can breathe my scent in, I’ve masked it. I know you don’t believe me yet, but i assure you i can painlessly restrain any of you… so…. Everything will turn out fine. I’m going to walk towards you.” Bella took one step and then another. Edward turned sharply to Esme, who smiled encouragingly. And taking a leap of faith, he breathed in. Jasper soon did the same. 

The relief in their faces made the spell worth it. Bella had not spent a significant amount of energy on the magical dust around her, but it did make Bella feel like the air around her skin was dry and stuffy. This discomfort was worth avoiding the fear of being attacked by blood hungry vampires. She stepped forward and shook Jasper and Edwards hands, “Bella. Nice to officially meet you both.” 

“Nice to meet you Bella.” Edward shook her hand carefully, and stepped to one side of her.

Jasper kissed Bella’s hand. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” And stepped to the other side. The two vampires led her to the dining room, and the family followed. The whole time Jasper asking Bella about her magic in the most polite wording and tone he could. It seemed Bella was Jasper new favorite person. 

Rosalie was annoyed. To be frank she was a bit pissed off. She thought that with Edward and Jasper’s control problems sorted she’s get to spend more time with Bella. She could be free to bring her over to the Cullen home and make this their hangout spot, away from human eyes. 

But Jasper has spent most of the afternoon making plans with Bella, making list of movies the family should watch with her and even Carlisle and Esme thinking up recipes they’d like to cook for her. And when Jasper was done with his unusual burst of chattiness, Esme and Carlisle had been pleased watching her eat and hearing her compliment their pasta recipe. They did put a lot of effort into it, even buying a contraption to make the pasta from scratch, and the couple was very very pleased when Bella readily agreed to eat pasta here again soon. 

_ So clearly bringing her here would not be smart. Bella might invite me to her house, if she realises how much she likes spending time with me _ , Rosalie thought. With her family intensely interrogating and staring at Bella, Rosalie felt resolved to get her to herself.

Edward was growing more amazed at the complete turn around in his and Jasper’s situation, but his attention was divided between Bella and Rosalie that night. 

Bella Swan’s mind was completely closed off to his power, she was perhaps the most interesting human he had ever encountered. To decipher how she was reacting to them, he had to actually stare at her face, which was helpfully very expressive.

_ Hey Edward, might want to stop staring at Rosalie’s girl so intensely, it’s clearly irritating her _ , Emmett projected this thought very loudly towards Edward. 

Edward’s eyes met Emmett, who had a playful sparkle in his eyes, but was being honest and not just joking around. And he was right, a quick scan of Rosalie’s thoughts from then on let Edward be privy to a most unusual development. 

It seemed that after decades of narcissism, Rosalie finally found an outward target for her attention. It was like witnessing a miracle, to see her obsess over someone else to the level she obsessed over herself. And Edward knew it was also a pretty reckless situation, as it was basically playing with fire. Literally. Over the course of his day, Edward has seen examples of Bella’s power in the minds of his siblings, and now he was the witness of definitely the most impressive of all of Bella’s magical feats, so he knew with certainty that the kind of power their guest had dominion over was impressive. And intimidating. Making an enemy out of Bella Swan would spell danger to their whole family, and Rosalie had always made enemies very easily. 

The family all made their way to the living room when Bella was done with her second serving. And since he was feeling especially content, Edward played his family and their guest some piano arrangements. While he played Jasper and Alice whispered in each other’s ear. And Rosalie reclaimed Bella’s attention. The two sat next to each other, on a wide modern couch. 

“What book are we reading for the book club?”

“You really do have good hearing. I just... thought it would be a good cover story, in case people saw us hanging out. You will actually have to do some chatting with Angela, to keep up the cover story, but we can figure that out later.”

“It’s gonna work out Bella.” Alice spoke up from across the living room, with an encouraging smile that earned her a confused look. “And it’ll be fun.” Alice told Jasper sweetly. The two quickly went back to whispering to each other, they seemed to be in a specially happy and loving mood. 

“It’s a great idea Bella.” Rosalie said.

“You don’t mind?” Bella asked. 

Rosalie shook her head, and without breaking eye contact scooted closer. She flipped her hair and asked again,

“So, what book are we reading for the book club?” And Rosalie decided from that moment on to turn her charm up, screw the dangers. She had always been a natural flirt in her human life, or at least that’s what she had been told. It was only later in her existence, when she’d begun to explore her sexuality that she’d begun to have to put effort to woo women she was interested in. In her experience, it was easy for men to confused friendliness from a beautiful woman as flirting, and it was almost impossible to convince a woman that her flirting went beyond friendliness.

It had been a long time since she’d taken notice on a woman though, and she’d never felt this nervous in the past. So she tried her best to lay it on thick that afternoon as they discussed genres they liked, and possible book ideas, and got to know each other a little bit more.

Bella was very surprised to learn that Rosalie seemed to prefer Sci-fi above all other genres. 

“It’s hopeful, and grand, and tackles the inner human conflict so deliciously. Oh I will insist that we read some Sci-fi. I can’t believe you haven’t read any sci fi books before. That’s completely unacceptable Bella.” Rosalie said. And Bella nodded and gave in. She’d read sci-fi for Rosalie. Honestly, she’d probably even read computer manuals if Rosalie really wanted that. Because that afternoon Bella felt giddy, and warm, and very much in the mood to please Rosalie. Bella would swear that the vampir was seducing her, or at least flirting. The small lingering touches, even playing with Bella’s hair. It made Bella feel like she was sinking into honey. 

At some point the family had all left them alone, and the day had turned to night. Rosalie escorted Bella outside to her car and they stood there in silence. Bella didn’t want to say goodbye just yet, and Rosalie didn’t want Bella to leave. So as they drank up the sight of each other, Bella’s mind blurted out the first question that came to mind. 

“Why was Alice so weird earlier? I mean, she just seemed very certain that our book club will work out.”

“She has vision, of the future.” Rosalie revealed easily. She might soon be dating Bella if she played her cards right, so trying to keep the powers a secret would be a stupid move. 

“Shut up.” Bella replied, her eyes wide.  _ That’s amazing  _ Bella thought. She’d be updating her family’s creature book tonight. It was amazing that a vampire could have such a power, but then again considering that powerful magic ran through them it made sense that plenty of them could be gifted. And Bella decided to share her thought process. 

“It’s fascinating that the goddess has given a vampire such a precious gift.”

“You’re right. Alice is really very lucky, she’s cursed like all of us, but her gift, it makes her extraordinary. Never tell her I said that though.”

“Wait. What do you mean cursed?”

“The vampire curse.” Rosalie explained easily, dismissively. 

“Believe me Rosalie, I know what a curse looks like, and you are not cursed.” Bella said. Rosalie was looking at her with a look that screamed ‘I know more than you will ever know’ and Bella felt defiance light up inside her. But then during this tense silence, she gave it some more thought and her features softened. She didn’t just want to argue with Rosalie to just prove her wrong… no, she needed to help Rosalie understand that under NO circumstance should she think about the magic inside of herself as a curse. Bella could so clearly see Rosalie’s aura, glowing beautifly thanks to the magic inside her, Bella could so sense the Goddess’s love and life inside that magic, that it was making her very sad to think about Rosalie’s misunderstanding. So she finally cut through the silence.

“Let’s hang out tomorrow.” Bella said. And just like that Rosalie’s disapproval melted away, and she smiled, looking very satisfied all of a sudden.  

“Sure. Where do you want to meet.”

“Let’s hang out at my house.” Bella said. And as Rosalie agreed, Bella stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the vampire. A goodbye hug was a normal friendly thing to do, so to make sure Rosalie knew her intentions went beyond normal friendly, Bella gave her a delicate kiss on her cold cheek. It was electric, and she could swear that the stars and moon starting shining brighter afterward. Her heart was beating so fast in the moments after, as she slid into the driver’s seat and went home, that it all felt like a blur. And when she got home, she was still smiling and blushing when she caught a glimpse of herself in a hallway mirror. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I posted, but I have great excuses. I started a new job. And also I've been busy writing future chapters, which made me lazy when it comes to editing.   
> Good news is, I have a clearer vision of where this story is going (I swear its going somewhere lmao). I've planned up to eclipse, and I've decided to make the new moon portion a separate thing.   
> So I anticipate this first part will have around 20 chapters.

“Hello Chief Swan”

“Your Rosalie Cullen.” 

“It’s Hale actually.” Rosalie held out her hand and when he shook it, Charlie used both his hands. 

“My apologies. I know your father, he’s a good man.” Charlie seemed to be trying really hard to think of nice things to say. It was sweet, and made Rosalie like the man immediately. An awkward pause later he said, “Oh yeah, come in. BELLA. She’ll be right down. ” Charlie patted her shoulder hesitantly and then stood there in silence. Rosalie didn’t really want to force Charlie Swan into painful small talk, so she let the silence settle between them and just nodded understanding. Bella came down soon enough. 

And as soon as she came down, she grabbed Rosalie’s hand and pulled her along up the stairs. Her dad was already walking back towards the sound of a tv. A smile grew on Rosalie’s face at Bella’s chipper mood. It was nice to know she was not alone in her excitement for their date.

From the doorway Rosalie watched Bella take out some crystals from a box on her shelf and put them on her bed. When she was all done picking the crystals, Bella turned to Rosalie and said, “Come here.”

“No hello, how are you? Nothing? You just bring a girl over and skip straight into the magic crystals?”

“Hi Rosalie. How are you?”

“I’m great Bella. Happy to be here. How are you?” A playful smile hung on Rosalie’s face this whole time.

“I’m good. Happy to have you, here that is. And clearly I’m very excited to show you some magic crystals, yes…. Won’t you come here, and indulge me?”

Rosalie’s smile grew.

“If you insist Bella.”

“These are my babies. Here hold this one.” Bella said. Rosalie trusted Bella not to hand her something that might harm her, so she easily reached  for and held a polished round milky crystal in both her hands. 

“My mom gave that one to me. She doesn’t know about me... or about magic. But my grandmother told her this stone would bring her protection, and to some degree she believed it.”

“So how does it protect? Do you have to carry it around? Recite a chant?” Rosalie said. She was genuinely curious now that she paid close attention to the milky patterns in the stone swirling inside. 

“No, what it does is warn you. And really it’s a protection against other witches. There used to be a lot of us here a few generations ago, and not all of us were good and kind. Anyway, you see those swirls? Well when the holder was cursed by magic, the perpetrator’s magical signature would glow a different color inside the swirls. Can you any color inside?” 

“No.” Rosalie said. She looked closely and only saw creamy white, and then her own reflection on the glossy surface. 

“That’s because you’re not cursed.” Bella said, turning away from Rosalie to grab another stone. She felt courageous and determined only because beneath all the bravado she was nervous. It rarely happened that she had to force confidence now a days, and only when someone truly mattered to her, and when she desperately wanted to make a them happy. So she did not look up at Rosalie’s reaction as she decisively swapped the crystals. But before Bella moved her hand from Rosalie’s, the vampire cold hands held it in place. And Bella finally looked up from the surprise. 

“You’re really cute, you know that?” Rosalie smiled at the flustered witch in front of her, who had arranged this whole little lesson just to tell a sad old vampire not to be so caught up in her self loathing. It was very sweet, even if Rosalie was not entirely convinced by her argument, it was very very sweet. And seeing the blush rise to Bella’s cheeks made Rosalie realize that Bella had not masked her scent today, which made the air around them sweeter still. 

“So what does this one do? Why does it look radioactive?” Rosalie said, and once she finally released Bella’s hand. And so Bella went on to teach Rosalie the name’s and uses for three more crystals, one that magically revealed that Rosalie was ‘in touch with her emotions’, not a threatening, one that revealed she had magic, and one that would cleanse her home of negative energies. 

“This one is a gift. To keep you safe. All of you.” Bella said.

“Thank you. I’ve actually been looking for a way keep Edward far FAR away, and if this truly blocks negative energy, than he’s bound to be repelled. Thank you so much.” Rosalie said with a friendly smile as she slipped the black crystal in her back pocket. Bella laughed along, and then avoided Rosalie’s gaze, her eyes finally landing at her computer screen. Rosalie followed her gaze. Itunes was pulled up, and the vampire walked towards the screen to inspect. 

“So what music do you listen to?” Rosalie asked. Bella leaned over and picked up a glass of water, drinking it all. She had been so chatty today, but was finding it easier to relax around Rosalie. 

“I’m a big classical fan I guess. Debussy, that kind of thing. Linkin Park isn’t bad.” Bella said. 

“Huh. I didn’t expect you library to be so limited.” Rosalie turned and searched for some CDs, she found one Linkin Park one and frowned. 

“No Death Cab for Cutie ” Rosalie asked, and then jumped on the other side of the bed perhaps a little too fast.

“What?” Bella said. The sentence Rosalie had just spoken didn’t quite make sense to her. 

“The band, Death Cab for Cutie, you don’t like it?”

“Oh I’ve never heard of them… Although wait, maybe, I think I’ve heard them, but... no, I don’t listen to them. Clearly haha.” Bella answered. She tripped up on her words a little in her response which was embarrassing, but it was a result of the intense interest Rosalie seemed to have in everything she said, and in her every reaction. 

“You sure you’ve heard them?” Rosalie asked with a smile, “Because I think you’d love them. You have to listen to them. Wait here.” Rosalie used her speed to go to the window, open it, rush and retrieve a CD from her car, and then come right back in less than two minutes. Bella was surprised and confused when she accepted the CD Rosalie handed.

“Thank you... but you do know I have neighbors.” Bella said as she finally looked down at the CD. She looked it over, the cover completely foreign to her, and then held it to her chest for the rest of their conversation on music. Which consisted of Rosalie recommending a lot of bands to her. 

Bella did get to ask what era of music Rosalie had enjoyed the most, and was rather surprised when the vampire easily admitted that she loved and would always love 80’s synth-pop. 

“We should feed you.” Rosalie said thoughtfully. They had been laying down next to each other on the bed, looking the plastic glow in the dark stars of Bella’s room, which she had charmed to actually move and sparkle while they chatted. Bella turned her head to Rosalie and was surprised to realize just how close their faces where to each other. So she agreed and jumped off the bed, because if she had stayed a second longer, her heart might jump out her chest. 

Bella called out to Charlie, but Rosalie told her he had been called into work. So while she prepared a grilled cheese for just herself and heated up so frozen tomato soup she’d made last week, she avoided looking at the vampire, trying to will her heartbeat into a more even pace. Rosalie looked at her intently, she could feel it even with her back turned. So she faced her and tried to speak. 

“When you look at me, with all that…” Bella trailed off and then gathered her thoughts and tried again, “The way you look at me, it makes me wonder if maybe you think there’s more to me than what I show. So I just want to make it clear, that while yes magic is special, I’m pretty normal, and not a puzzle or a mystery to be solved.” Bella said. She felt proud of herself, but still did not look at Rosalie, and instead looked out the window at the spot where Charlie’s car should be.

“I don’t think you’re a puzzle. You’re not a mystery I’m trying to solve. That’s not why... I look at you because… Look Bella, I hope we both know what this is.” Rosalie moved her hand pointing at both of them, and then looked at Bella questioningly, and when Bella’s heart sped up she waited. But the Bella was very nervous. Rosalie decided then she would make the first move, which suited her just fine. 

“You’re really gonna make me say it, aren’t you.” Rosalie frowned when Bella looked away. The witch had started doing that too much, avoiding her, and it annoyed her. Rosalie wanted Bella’s attention, specially when it was just the two of them. And she’d goten very little of that. So maybe with all her cards on the table, it might encourage Bella to be a little more bold and feel a little more shameless about showering her with attention. 

“I look at you the way I do, because I like looking at you Bella. And just in general, I like you. And... I hope you like me too.” Rosalie said, feeling confident in the completely honesty in her words and heart. Lying to humans and acting arrogant was fun, but speaking the truth and opening herself like this, this is what made her feel alive. Being truthful made her feel powerful. 

“I really like you too.” Bella said. Her heart swelled at Rosalie’s words, and it truly felt like magic to hear them. But to share her own feelings was terrifying, even though she knew they were reciprocated. So her eyes focused on her food, sitting untouched in front of her.

“Look at me, Bella.” Rosalie said, placing emphasis on me. And when their eyes connected, Bella could have sworn that she was under some kind of spell, because she instantly felt more present in reality, and giddiness built up. 

“We should watch a movie next weekend. Over here, so I can have you all to myself again.” 

“Okay. It’s a date.” Bella said and then dipped her sandwich in soup and took a hungry bite. Some of the nerves melted away, and in their place Bella felt happiness. 

  
  


“So what do you want to do when you graduate?” Rosalie asked Bella as she inspected her room. So far she’d found the book shelves to be much too small and not at all varied in genre. It was an exciting prospect, knowing Bella could read so many wonderful stories for the first time. Speaking of the witch, Bella sat on her bed, watching carefully Rosalie in a comfortable silence. Their silences didn’t feel empty, instead they each felt the air around them fill up with electricity, a stimulating tension between them with every pause.

“I guess I’d like to travel. After college, or maybe before. Meet actual magical communities. Learn more magic, and about the world. What do you all do when you graduate?”

“Go to college nearby. But really we can do whatever. For a while, Emmett and I moved around on our own. He’s sort of like... a little brother to me. And I wanted him  to experience the world without the pressure of the family’s  _ expectation _ .” Bella wanted to ask more, but refrained. There were other questions she’d been very curious about, and she’s have more time to ask other questions at a later date, literally.

“How did you all form this family, if you don’t mind me asking?” Bella layed down on her bed again, and patted the side next to her. Rosalie was there in seconds.

“I don’t mind you asking. Okay, well Carlisle is the oldest. He’s very old, mid 1600s old. He’ll definitely tell you his story one day, it’s his to tell. He turned Edward first, in 1918, and then Esme shortly after. They fell in love, and Edward was his miserable self, so in turning me next, Carlisle kind of hoped we’d be a match. Back then I might have considered a relationship with a guy, but Edward and I were never compatible. We were at odds for a long time. He’s still insufferable, but he’s also family, you know? For a long time we both moped about.” Rosalie would share her tragic story some other day, so she tried not to dwell on it, and focused on the next member.

“I fought a bear, a monstrous angry thing, to save Emmett from death. And then when I rushed him to Carlisle so he could be saved, I fought the monster inside of me that wanted to drain him, tempted by there terrible wounds he had. Even back then I think I would have resisted. His dimples, and his cherub face, it all reminded me of my human best friend’s baby boy. So he became like my little charge since then, and we have been inseparable. ” Rosalie said, fondly thinking of her best friend. 

“Then finally Alice and Jasper found us, thanks to her visions, in the 50s. And that’s how our coven came together.” Rosalie turned to look at Bella to find her already staring, their faces once again very close together, and she smiled big.

“Why did you come back to Forks to live with your father?” Rosalie asked more quietly, which made the already intimate moment even more so.

“I needed space from my mom. So I told her to travel with my step dad Phil, and decided to ship myself here. It’s been good for Charlie and me… I’m happy we’re connecting. I’ll never go so long without seeing him again, I know that now. And honestly, he’s a good dad just too quiet most of the time, like me.” Bella answered. She felt very vulnerable, but this moment with Rosalie was safe and special.

“Why did you need space from your mom? If you don’t mind me asking. It’s just when you mention her you seem to miss her.” Rosalie asked.

“You know how Alice gets... visions, but they’re not very reliable? Well some witches have a similar power, only it’s a bit more reliable. Even so, their vision are also not set in stone, they can be changed. So that’s what I’m trying to do by staying far away from my mom, keep her safe…. from me.” Bella went on to explain the vague vision she was working on avoiding. 

“But doesn’t this distance make it harder for you to protect you mom.” Rosalie said, thinking about what she could possibly do to help Bella. And the vampire was sure Bella could protect her mother from any serious danger with her magic, so the plan to keep her distance didn’t quite make sense.

“I am magically protecting her. You remember the set of protections I have on myself? They make it harder for me to be hurt. Well, I cast those on her when I told her I was ‘cleansing her from negative energies’. And some of us witches believe that magic attracts magic, so by staying away I hopefully give her more of chance to stay away from magical threats. It all makes more sense when you can see auras and sense magic, I swear.” Bella tried to explain.

“What do you mean sense magic?” Rosalie asked, truly intrigued by the idea of forces beyond her sight and perception but still around her. 

“For example, here give me you hand.” Bella hend up her hand, and Rosalie met it with her own. It felt electric when their finger intertwined, but more like the natural kind of magic that comes from infatuation. 

“When I focused on feeling beyond your skin, I can sense the magic, cool like a winter river, flowing through every vein in of your body, animating you and keeping you going. Your magic… it feels beyond old, like when I touch the sea… And it feeds from the blood you drink, it’s overwhelmingly powerful really, more powerful than anything I’ll ever cast.” Bella had closed her eyes and focused on the magic she sense in Rosalie as she spoke. It was fascinating for the vampire, to learn about herself from this other person, who was quickly becoming so precious to her. Bella, so full of life and so interested in her, but also so full of power and mystery. And thinking about just how special Bella was, Rosalie thought about how she really wanted to kiss her right now. 

But the moment was interrupted by the door closing downstairs, and curiosity entering Bella’s face. Her father had been called away on an emergency, and since she was entirely conscious of the danger he faced everyday protecting this small town with a big supernatural presence, she asked all the time about what was going on at the station. 

Rosalie did not mind heading down, and ending their date now. But she was slightly reluctant when she let go of Bella from their hug to then exit the house. Kissing her up there might have been too much too soon. Rosalie was all about being straightforward and going after what she wanted, but she was starting to understand who Bella was, and was more than willing to slow down. 

Rosalie hadn’t been at school today.

“They don’t come to school on gorgeous days like this one.” Jessica had told Bella while she soaked in the sun. 

“Who?” Bella asked, confused by the comment that came out of nowhere. 

“The Cullens. Their parents take them hiking when the weather gets like this. They might be gonna all week.” Jessica explained. 

“God I wish my parents took me out of school for a week just to go camping.” Angela said with a sigh, never actually looking up from the notes she was studying. Jessica glanced at her hunched over form and frowned.

“Why should they get all the fun? We should go to La Push after school this Friday, unwind. We deserve it.” Jessica said, her conviction growing which each word. And Bella nodded along with the plans being made around her, looking forward to finally visiting the reservation. Maybe she’d get there earlier and visit the Blacks, thank them for fixing up the truck Charlie gifted her. 

Of course she felt disappointed the rest of the school day. Finally when she’d regained some genuine confidence and was eager to spend more time with Rosalie, the whole coven left her behind. It sucked. But this break from the vampires gave her time to investigate into the other creatures that might roam this town, specifically the werewolves from the myths she’d studied. Somehow even after all Bella had witnessed and done, the idea of boys changing into wolves in the woods was pretty unbelievable. Meeting a werewolf might just turn her mood around. 

 

So that Friday, she agreed to meet her friends at the beach in the morning, and figured that on their way home she’d break off and pass by the Billy and Jacob’s house. The Goddess seemed to have another plan in mind for her.

“Don’t be fooled Bella, the day is nice, but the water is  _ always _ freezing.” Angela whispered in her ear while Jessica hyped the group up about going in the water. Angela already had a book in her hand, and blankets to sit by the beach. And Bella had brought the same Sarah Waters book, which they were all reading for the book club this weekend. Although the idea of swimming into the sea was intriguing to the nature worshiping witch inside her, she ended up sitting with Angela. So she was there when one of the kid’s from another group at the beach, a group of reservation boys, stepped up towards them. The boy was around their age, with long hair, and a very familiar face.

“Hey!” The boy said excitedly waving at Bella, and nodding at Angela.

“Oh my god, Jacob?” Bella stood up and gave him a hug. Pulling back she took a long look at him, still shocked. He was huge!  _ That’s what happens when you don’t see friends in years Bella, they grow up _ , she thought. Seeing him brought back memories of their playdates, and made Bella feel regretful for not reaching out sooner. She’d been so caught up in magic, new friends, vampires, and Rosalie, that she had missed the opportunity to reconnect with this big guy. That would change. 

“Sit down, tell me about what’s going on in your life. You know I was gonna stop by later today, and I probably still will to say hi to Billy and the girls.” 

“Well since I last saw you my sisters moved out. No mud cakes for them.” Jacob said with a nervous smile. 

“You’re in high school right? Are you doing sports?” Bella asked. It would have been nice to have been enrolled in the same school as him, have someone she knew off the bat.

“Yes, I’m in high school, and no I’m not a sports guy, even though the old man keeps bugging me about it.” Jacob scratched the back of his head.

Bella turned to Angela who has been watching this exchanged with a very polite interest. She pointed at him, 

“This guy and I, used to get into so much trouble when we were younger. You know what I called him? You remember what I called you? Shorty! I thought I was being funny because he was so much shorter than me, but look at you now! You should really consider basketball Jake.” Bella said, amazed. Jacob laughed, and seemed pleased that Bella couldn’t tease him like she did back when they were kids, for being smaller. 

“Nah I’m all about fixing up cars now Bella. By the way did you bring your truck? I’d love to check it sometime, it was my project for a long time, I grew kind of attached to it.” Jacob said.

“It’s parked up there, and it’s running just fine… I actually have a friend who loves messing around with cars, I think maybe you’d get along. I’ll have to bring her by your shop one day.” Jacob looked curious.

“Sorry to interrupt, but speaking of which, did the Cullens ever get back to you on whether they can make the book club this weekend?” Angela asked shily. She seemed to not mind Jacob’s presence, but she was shy around strangers, and Bella could relate. 

“This is Angela, Angela this is Jacob. Sorry I forgot to introduce you. And Yes! They all have the book, and will be at your house. I invited them here, but they’re coming back on tomorrow.”  Bella finished saying with a frown.

“You invited the Cullens here?” Jacob asked, amused.

“You know them?” Bella was surprised. And then curious whether Jacob knew about them. But that was impossible.

“The Cullens don’t come here.” A voice from behind Jacob spoke and it’s owner stepped up soon enough. While Jacob was big in that he had stretched out, this guy was tall and a lot of muscle. It was impressive and Bella could almost swear that the smell of magic lingered around him. His words made her almost certain that he might be in on the secret. Or he might be the secret. He was passing by with a little group of stocky guys behind him, and had just paused to say that. A guy behind him grinned and said “That’s right” as they walked away.

“Well that was weird. Ignore them…. they’re weirdos. But they are right about the  Cullens, that family just isn’t very popular with our council, something about a land dispute a while back. Anyway, what’s this about a book club?” Bella let the conversation drift back to books because she sensed honesty and bewilderness in Jacob when he said he explained that a ‘land dispute’ kept the Cullen’s away. But her interest in Reservation business had doubled today, and she’d ask Rosalie next time they hung out for sure. Well, if she didn’t get distracted by those golden eyes, or the pouty lips, or the shiny curls. 

  
  


_ She’s so smart _ Bella thought. They were walking out of Angela’s house together, the rest of the book club had all taken one car back.

Their first book club meeting had been amazing. 

They’d had so much fun together and everyone had been so attentive to each other’s opinions. Angela and Rosalie has built off each other’s interpretations and Bella felt like she learned a valuable new perspective. It made her giddy, the conversation they’d all had in Angela’s living room over cups of hot cocoa. 

And while all the vampires were clearly very smart, Rosalie’s ideas were so refreshing. Bella couldn’t wait to repeat this next week, and she was glad to see Angela excited and happy after she’d been nothing but kind to Bella. It’s what she deserved. 

Bella sneaked a glance at Rosalie as they walked towards her truck and felt immensely pleased to have this moment with her. Despite the great strides last weekend, this whole week the Cullen’s had been missing from school, so Bella did not get to steal glances with Rosalie during the school day. The Cullen’s weren’t big on texting, but Bella and Angela did manage to arrange the first book club meeting and share what the book would be. Without Rosalie to look at a longingly in the parking lot, Bella had easily read the first three chapters of the Sarah Waters historical novel in the unusually warm and sunny days at school.

So finding this moment alone with Rosalie felt like a reward. 

And while she’d felt intimidated for most of Rosalie’s visit to her house, Bella’s nerves had calmed way down. Rosalie liked her. She knew this to be a fact. So Bella thought, why not?                            

If Rosalie was gonna look at her with sex eyes, why not drink her in too? If she was going to step up and confess her feeling and be honest, why not be honest about her desire too? 

And with the warm happy feelings from this night making her feel comfortable, it felt very natural to just lean over and give Rosalie a kiss on the cheek, dangerously close to where her lips ended. 

At lear it felt natural to Bella, as she kept walking. 

But then Rosalie momentarily froze. 

And as she stopped and walked to the vampire, Rosalie turned to face her completely, narrowing her eyes mischievously, standing closer, and finally raising a hand to hold her cheek.

Bella’s heart raced.

Rosalie leaned towards her slowly, giving her plenty time to duck. 

Bella did not duck, and instead her eyes locked on to Rosalie’s eyes, then down to Rosalie’s lips, and then back to the golden eyes again.  

When their heads tilted and their lips finally touched, Bella let her eyes flutter shut. 

They kissed gently and tenderly. 

Their first kiss wasn’t very long. They pulled back a few second in and took a moment to smile dumbly at each other, and then Bella decided to propel her body up by standing on her tippy toes, and hungrily recaptured Rosalie’s lips with her own. 

And Rosalie gently placed her hands on the Bella’s hips as they continued to kiss, holding each other close.


End file.
